Cammie and Zach: The Run of Life!
by GallagherGirl45
Summary: This is a follow up from my 'Truth or Dare' Story. Please read that before reading this story or it wont make any sense!
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie and Zach: The Run Of Life!**

**A.N.**** So, this is the first chapter for the new story that follows off from Truth or Dare! I will need your help in writing this story, i have an idea of where i want it to go, but i still need your guys help in what you want to happen in this story! Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter and this story and please let me know what you think of it! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1

Cammies P.O.V.

I've just reached the safe house in Tree Park Village. I can't believe i've run away again. What has my life come to, that i'm so used the running away and leaving people behind me that i dont even feel bad about leaving them behind!

So much has changed in so little time! 2 hours ago, i'd fooled myself into thinking that i was safe and that the Circle werent going to be chasing me anymore! I was just thinking of going to bed before Zach arrived when i heard a noise outside. I grabbed my stunning gun and stood by the door. I peeked out the peep hole to see Zach stood there, making sure the coast was clear.

"Whats the password?"

"Really Cammie?"

"Password!"

"MatthewRome"

At that i opened the door and let him in. As soon as he was in, i slammed the door, did up all the locks and jumped on Zach, hugging him tightly!

"I thought you weren't going to be leaving until tommorow? What are you doing here now?!"

"Your Mum and Steve were getting suspicious so i thought it be better i leave now. Also, i told Joe about the dead letter drop site you set up, he's really worried about you Cammie, and about breaking his promise to your dad about looking out for you. I didn't tell him the code, but i told hi to talk to girls, to tell them what he told me and that it would be up to them whether they let him in or not."

"Okay, but i dont want too many people to know about it Zach, theres probably some kind of technology out there somewhere that can trace where an updated was posted from!"

"I know Cam, this whole thing we're doing is dangerous, but as long as we stick together, we should be fine!"

"Yeah, i know Zach. Lets go to sleep, we have to be up early, so we can make a move early! I don't want to be staying in the same place for too long!"

Zach just nodded and i lead him into the bedroom, and set an alarm for 4:30am.

Zachs P.O.V.

There was an annoying buzzing ringing on the bedsite unit next to the bed. I felt a stirring next to me, and looked down to see Cammie waking up.

"Morning, beautiful"

"Good Morning yourself, handsome!"

I smiled and got ot of bed, heading towards to shower. After a very brief shower, i got dressed, while Cammie went and had her shower. After we were both dressed and had eaten some food, we double checked that we left no marks of us ever being here!

Once we were sure everything was as it was before we were here, we slipped out the door. First thing on our list to do was to find a car. We were walking down the street, making sure that no-body suspicious was about, but then again, its being 4:50am, theres not alot of people out and about at this time in the morning. Just up ahead i saw a car dealership.

"Cammie, what do you say to a litle 'Grand Theft Auto?"

**A.N. ****So, here we go! The first chapter, so like i said, it will follow off from Truth or Dare, but because it doesn't really have anything to do with the 'Truth or Dare' story, it seemed like the besst idea to change it. What do we think of this stroy? Sorry, for it being such a short chapter, but i really want to know your guys opinion on it, so please if you read this, review it with what you thought was good, what you'd improve and what you want to happen!**

**Happy Reading!**

**GallagherGirl45**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. ****So, sorry for the long wait. I decided to do a no technology week, no phone, laptop, tv, tablet anything! It was quite hard at first, but then i found it rather enjoyable! The good things, it does help your unread book collection go down! And i think i've got some ideas for this story now, i'm definately going to be taking in someones idea from on here! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! It might be a bit of a flickery chapter, but it all leads up to an EPIC conclusion when i finally decide to end this story! (Not for a while yet!)**

**Chapter 2!**

Bex's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Shes done it again! She's run away from us again! I know she had no choice but to runaway, but why couldnt she have taken us with her this time?! We would have a better chance of protecting her if we'd all gone together!

"Because if we'd all gone, then that would attract looks, with would cause curiosity, which will spread in gossip, which will get the COC, and she probably doesnt want to put us in harms way!"

"Was i speaking out loud again Liz?"

"No, i just know you too well. And its all you've been thinking about since she went!"

Just as i was about to answer back, someone burst through our door.

"Mr. Soloman? What are you doing? Cammies not here, you've all already searched our room and interagrated us! What more could you possibly want?" I near but shouted at him. I hadn't meant to shout, but emotions were running slightly high in our room!

Mr Soloman looked slighly ahasmed of himself - good!

"I just saw Zach, and he said that if i told you guys what i told him then you might help me out. This is verbaitem, excpet the names of course! Is there a way for me to contact her, girls? I need to know shes safe, not just for Rachel when she realises what shes done, but because i made a promise to Matt i would look out and look after her!"

WOW! Wasn't expecting that! Actually, speaking of Zach, i haven't seen him in a while!

"Back up a minute. You spoke Zach?"

"Yes, about 15 minutes ago, why?"

"He was supposed to come here straight, after his interagration in Rachels office!"

"Oh, i saw him as he was walking into his room and caught him there, although he did look like he was distracted by something."

He's hiding something! What is he hiding?!

"What are you hiding Joe?"

"Nothing! What are you on about Bex's?"

Mr. Soloman is probably one of the best spies i know, but even i could tell he was lying, by the slight increase in his pulse and the slight beam of sweat that was forming on his forehead!

"Cut the crap Soloman! You and i both know you are hiding something, now either you tell us the nice way, or, well you get the idea!"

"Fine! He's gone to meet Cammie! He wouldnt tell me where they were going or any main information, but i knew that he was going!"

That bastard! He wasnt supposed to leave until tommorw night! AND WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KIT HIM OUT SO WE COULD KEEP A TRACK OF THEM!

"But Bex, back on point please! Is there anyway for me to reach Cammie, to make sure that there safe?!"

Slightly distracted i answered back that there was a way, and that Liz was currently working on it. I vaguely saw Joe look at me, give me a slightly worried look and then walk out. I've got a feeling i'm going to be getting a few of those looks, after what happened to me the last time that Cammie left us behing, i bet there also going to up the security to stop anyone else getting out, 2 students escaping in one day can not be any good for a CIA training school!

Cammies P.O.V.

"Cammie, what do you say to a litle 'Grand Theft Auto?"

I knew what he meant, i could see the Car Dealership up ahead. To b honest, i wasn't too keen on stealing a car, but to be honest, i couldn't see any other option.

"Normally i would say Yes, but, seeing as our current perdicament, i don't see any other alternative. Feel Free Zach, nothing to falshy though please!"

Zach just flashed me a smile, and headed towards the car dealership, me towing behind me.

After Zach walking round the car dealership once, he had decided on the car that we would use. It wasn't too flashy. A Yellow Nissan 370Z, i have to admit it is quite a nice car, although i did have my eye on this Blue Ford Fiesta, but i was letting Zach choose.

Zach broke into the car and unlocked me door, i climbed in and put my seatbelt on, as Zach was hotwiring the car. 10 minutes later, we were about 10 miles away from Tree Park Village, on our who knows where. The next time we stop, i need to post on out website, to let the girls know i'm okay.

**A.N. So, there we go? What do we think? I'm going to try and do 2 different P.O.V. in each chapter! Please let me know what you think, what you thought the best bit was, what you think could be improved and then what you want to happen! I really appreciate all of you guys opinions and they really help me in writing my chapters! I only have the one question for you guys today, and that is; **

**What is your favourite quote you live by? **

**Now that could be a movie quote thats stuck by you, something your idol has said thats meant a lot to you or one that you see on facebook and twitter all the time that you think really applies to you. Mine always change day-to-day as i get e-mails with them in, Todays one is:**

**Once you replace negative thought with positive ones, you'll start having postive results. By Willie Nelson.**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

**GallagherGirl45 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. ****So, here we go! Chapter 3! I know that on the last 2 chapters that some spelling hasn't been great, but my Spellcheck has broken, so annoying! But I will try my best on this one, and re-read to correct simple/stupid mistakes! So this chapter is mainly going to be Zach and Cammie's P.O.V. but I will try and get one of the others at the end, whether that be a Gallagher's or a Heist's. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3!

Cammie's P.O.V.

8 hours. Thats how long Zachs been driving! We headed west away from Tree Hill Village, then after an hour we then headed east for 2 hours, to then head west for another 1 and then to then go south for an hour and then north for a hour to then go west for the last 2 hours, i look over Zach, how has been non-stop driving for the 8 hours that we've been on the road. I've been volunteering to do some driving every hour but he always says that he his fine. Time to try again now.

"Zach, please let me do some driving. You have been driving straight for 8 hours, you have to be getting tired! I've been napping on and off for the whole trip! Just let me drive, even if its only for an hour!"

"Fine Cammie! To be honest, I am getting tired and could do a rest!"

Finally! I sighed as Zach pulled over on the road and got out, leaving his door open, while i did the same and we swapped seats!

"Just be careful, the gas pedal can be a bit strong and jolt you forward and the brake pedal is stiff so will stop suddenly if you press it down too hard!"

"Zach, i know how to drive! But thank you, now go to sleep!" I lent over and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek, and started the engine. I see what he means, this car has a lot power, i quickly out my seatbelt on and check that its safe for me to pull out!

I'd been driving for a few hours, with Zach sparko next to me, snoring slightly, when i checked in my mirror and noticed that a black sedan had been following us for an hour. I gently shook Zach awake.

"Whats up?" he asked rather groggily.

"The black car behind us, its been following us for an hour."

I saw Zach look at the car, eyeing every aspect of it and turned back to the road.

"Okay, i don't know who it is, its not a Circle or Blackthorne car and it doenst look like CIA, are you sure its not a Gallagher car?"

I double checked in the mirror, doesnt look like one of ours, we either have limosines or the Gallagher Vans. I told this to Zach, who nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay Cammie, we need to switch seats, but i dont want to pull over and give who ever it is a chance to get us. This car has an automatic button doesnt it."

We both looked at the dash board and noticed it did, Zach pushed it and i took my foot off the clutch.

"Right, switch your foots over, and shift over towards my side. I'm going to take over the gas pedal, when my foots on the pedal, put your right foot, in the passenger side, when i say 'now', i'm going to need you to stand and lean forward. I'm going to slide over, into the drivers seat, when i'm sat there, you then sit full in the passengers seat, and i'll lose thsi loser behind us!"

This was a pretty elaborate plan, but if Zachs come up with it, then i'm sure it will go smoothly, i really hope it does anyway!

So, i swtiched my feet on the gas pedal,and shifted towards to passenger side. Zach then slipped his left leg behind me and put his foot behind mine on the gas pedal, Zach then shifted his foot upwards, effectively pushing my foot off. Now that his foot was on the pedal, i awkwardly put my right leg in the passenger side. Zach then said 'Now' and i lifted myself out of the drivers chair and leaned in towards the windscreen, i felt Zach slide past me into the drivers seat, and sort his feet out, i then shifted so my back was facing the passenger side, sat down in the chair and pulled my left leg over and put my seatbelt on.

I can't believe that actually worked! Zach then looked behind us in the mirror and put his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding away from the car, he then turned suddenly down a concealed road on the left and raced down the road, almost like he knew where he was going.

Kats P.O.V.

I was sat in the room with Gabs that Rachel had assigned us, me and Gabs were sharing, Hale, Simon, Angus and Hamish are all sharing a room as well. We had all argued that we were fine to share a room with all of us together, but Rachel didint want boys and girls to be sharing rooms!

Me and Gabs were sat on my bed, Gabs painting my nails, trying to get me to be a bit more girly, i was sat watching the TV, the news was on. Ever since Cammie and Zach had run-away we were all taking it in turns to watch the news to see if we could see there faces in the background on the news, or if anything came up that seemed like them. The news reporter was just saying someone about a celebrity wedding when she stopped mid-sentace, and put her finer in her ear, concentrating on someone.

"Okay viewers, we have some breaking news. There is a car chase between a Yellow Nissan 370Z and a black sedan in Charleston. Its is hightly suspected that the drivers are both young and are in the middle of the drag race. Police are asking if anyway watching has had the Yellow Nissan Stolen as there is no registed owner of it, the black sedan is a privately owned car that we are unable to say who owns the car. We will keep you... I'm sorry viewers, but i have just been informated that the yellow Nissan has disappered, but the black sedan is still following the same path. There are no known roads down that road, so officers are currently looking for somewere that the car could have gone, but there is no known roads down that road.."

I jumped up quickly, jolting Gabs, as she was doing my nails. That must have been Cammie and Zach. I quickly ran to the girls room. I didn't both the knock and just burst in, Gabs on my tail. Liz was sat re-reading a book, Macey was reading vogue magazine, and Bex was just laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. They all looked up as I burst in.

"I think I know where they are!"

**A.N. ****Hey hey heyyyyy! We have our 2nd cliff-hanger! WoooHooooo! So what did we think? I'm so excited to do the next chapter for this! You might get it sooner that you were thinking, that's how excited I am to do this! So, as I said in my AN at the top, I really tried with my spelling this time, and hopefully some way the check it because I really do hate having bad spelling, yet I'm not very good with spelling- try and work that one out! So, please review what you thought of this chapter, I'm trying to take every review into consideration, and hopefully by doing that I'll gain some of my old followers back. Speaking of followers, THANK YOU to everyone who's followed this story from the very beginning, from Truth or Dare and watched as the story has developed and grown! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I do have a question for you guys today! What makes you confused? Like, what subject makes you really confused, whether yours still in school and its something like... MATHS, that always used to confuse me massively, and when I passed my GCSE first time, both myself and the maths teacher were shocked! The current thing that's confuses me is... are you ready for it? ... EVERYTHING! I am so easily confused at the minute its not even funny! So, yeah please let me know! **

**Oh, and the last thing, who do you want my next One-Shot to be? It can with 2 characters, or a triangle and or whatever! Oh, and be creative with it!**

**Happy Reading! **

**GallagherGirl45! xx**


End file.
